xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanahana
Appearance She appears with long brown hair and a pink sweater vest with a white shirt underneath. She also wears an apron. Plot She is Yuuko's most intriguing customer, because she is the only customer that doesn't visit the shop. Instead, Yuuko and Watanuki are the ones who came to her place, in her apartment. It also said in the manga and anime that they met online. They met on a website about magical girls, Yuuko's nickname was Kindo-chan and the customer's Hana-Hana. So, its their few meetings, but the first in person when Yuuko and Watanuki visit her. Her wish is to stop her addiction on internet. She wished so because not on her own, but because her child feels lonely and her husband was not happy about her addiction on internet and asks her to stop. But Yuuko said that it can only be stopped by herself or her own will. So then Yuuko and Watanuki left for the result. In the progress, the woman is doing some household chores, but her eyes kept looking at the laptop. She almost touched it, but succeeds to hold herself. But when she left, she thought that she should email everyone saying that she was leaving the computer. Without a doubt, she hurried to her laptop and turned it on, opened some websites, downloads, chattings, etc., when suddenly a voice speaks, "If you're not do it on time, what will you do?". The voice turns out to be Yuuko's, entering through the window. The woman was so surprised she fell, she said that she was open it just for a moment to tell her online friends that she quits online, but Yuuko says that the meaning of stop is total or really stop. She also said to the woman, no matter how much you do it, whether it's just for a moments, a few minutes, it won't stop. The woman said that she'll try her best to stop, but she also said that she needs some help. Yuuko agrees, and asks Watanuki to take out the red metal baseball bat, while Yuuko herself pulled out a black marker, and is seen writing kanji on the baseball bat. While writing, she said to Watanuki that a name is something important, and if you give a name to a whether living objects or an inanimate objects, it will bear the power like the name it was given. For example, Yuuko writes "Zan Tekken" (a steel-cutting sword) on the baseball bat and soon she hit it to the laptop, causing the laptop to break in half. As for the price, Yuuko wants the woman's child's chair. With that they finally leave the woman's apartment. Trivia *She is the only customer which Yuko served outside of her shop.﻿ *The manga did not picture the events that happened after Yuko and Watanuki left whereas in the anime it is shown that she realizes her mistake. *Four years later, Hanahana left the apartment to another man who fall in love with a Yaobikuni and start living together. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Article stubs Category:Customer Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Humans